


痒

by FIR_button



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: 闷热的秋日夜晚
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 2





	痒

作为BigBang活动的第二个月，李昇炫最大的烦恼是缺乏个人隐私。 宿舍⻔口蹲守的私生饭都算小问题，最大的麻烦是此时此刻缠在自己身上的队⻓大人。

夏天的余热还未过去，秋老⻁灼得人心焦。在这样闷热的夜里，权志⻰仍然紧紧抱着他，胳 膊搂住腰，小腿缠上大腿，背心上都湿透了一片。

偏偏这一个礼拜都没有找到时间去卫生间偷偷解决一下，裤裆里的东⻄自作主张精神地挺起 来，稍微挪动一下都是了不得的的刺激。

真是糟透了。

胜利轻轻地把队⻓的胳膊抬起来，想挪到一边去，结果睡梦中的人却呢喃着抱得更紧，吓得 他僵直在原地好久不敢动弹。

强行闭上眼睛清除杂念，回忆起水果店阿姨教的冥想方法，就差念起金刚经，却一点儿也没 能让浑身的燥热减弱，偷偷来一发的念头反而愈发诱人。

“志⻰哥?” “权志⻰?”

小心翼翼地叫了几声，确认对方不会醒之后胜利越过权志⻰的手臂，把手伸进裤子里，握住 了寂寞已久的欲望。

千万不能被发现，被发现就死了，不知道要被怎么羞辱。 胜利这么告诫着自己，然后极为小心地动了起来。

说实话，直接在干燥的皮肤表面磨蹭并不是特别愉快的事，好在⻘涩又饥渴的毛头小子总是 出水很快的，想着白天瞥到的漂亮姐姐，偷偷藏起来的画报，轻轻松松就湿得一塌糊涂。

虽然不知怎么的队⻓印在他脖子上的吻也偶然闯进脑内，搅得他心如乱麻。

权志⻰对他就像养一条狗一样。偶尔觉得可爱，好玩，便拉过来亲一亲;不高兴的时候便一 脚踢到一边，事后并不会记得自己做过这样的事。

要是被他发现狗在安慰自己，会怎么想呢?会笑出声吧，再叫朋友一起来看，“这条脏狗居 然在我床上发情!”

胜利被过于逼真的画面感弄得瑟缩了一下，内里挤出一股酸水，蔓延到四肢百骸，说不清是 什么感情的混合物，偏偏握在手里性器却更兴奋。

于是发狠地抚弄起来，咬着背心压抑住喘息。 权志⻰的手，总是喜欢停留在自己身上的手。 训斥的语调，仿佛锤在心上。  
脖子。

眼。

耳朵。

肩膀。

一切说得出口说不出口的记忆与幻想交织在一起碾过他的胸口，相触的肌肤之间仿佛被抽干 了空气，甜蜜的，疼痛的快感升腾起来。

就快了，⻢上就可以...! 耳垂被咬住了。

身后的躯体贴上来，一点儿缝隙都不留，另一只手包住自己的，低沉的笑声连同着令人发痒 的呼吸一同钻进耳朵里。

胜利感觉浑身发冷，血液从脸上褪去。

死了。

脑子里只有这两个大字。

他太过于震惊，甚至没有注意到膨胀起来顶着自己的那个东⻄。

权志⻰的手代替了他的，带着坏心眼玩弄起⻘少年的性征，连同他的自尊心一起。

明明是被对方服务着，却有一种被踩在鞋底蹂躏的错觉。身后的律动在此时明显起来，权志 ⻰的勃起隔着两层布料顶在他屁股上，让他难堪地呜咽一声。

对方明显比他有经验得多，知道刺激哪里可以叫人发疯，在什么时候停下最为煎熬。他在权 志⻰的前后夹击下化成一滩，像条发情的公狗一样摆动腰操进主人手里，又向后撞上那根顶 着他股缝磨蹭的东⻄，于是想起自己的地位。

最后权志⻰终于仁慈地允许他去了，全数射在他的手上。权志⻰抽出胳膊来，好像是伸出舌 头尝了尝掌心的液体，李昇炫埋在枕头里，脸烫得要命，不敢回头看。然后那只手伸到他面 前，他不情愿地躲了一下，被权志⻰掐了腰，算作警告。

在无言的对峙中，李昇炫屈服了。他乖巧地清理干净权志⻰的手掌，然后在身后摸索起来， 试图帮忙解决另一个未解决的问题。

权志⻰打开他的手，转而扶着他的髋⻣，把短裤扒下来。

他抖了一下，想要逃开，却被死死按在原地。

权志⻰腾出一只手来握住他的左手，捏了捏。

最后贴上来的是......薄薄的布料，已经被润湿了，做最后一层无力的屏障。

同床的人呼吸愈发急促起来，在他肩颈处印下无数个吻，仿佛真的操进他不知羞耻的肉穴了 似的，他也跟着颤抖，呼吸得不得章法。

单薄的胸膛也被一把抓住，明明没有多少肉，却被粗暴地挑逗着，乳头被掐得红肿。

李昇炫红了眼圈，用手背抵住嘴，防止下贱的声音泄出来，全身上下已经通通乱掉了，不知 道哪里才是自己的，哪里是权志⻰的。

好想要，想要去掉多余的阻碍。  
想被填满。 想要好多，不应该想的东⻄，想得要疯掉了。


End file.
